vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
And taboo...
[[Archivo:Vocaloid Luka Gakupo And Taboo 1.jpg|thumb|300px|And taboo... Ilustrada por Kanae Fujishiro]]And taboo... es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue subida a Nicovideo el 20 de diciembre de 2009. Fue la primera canción en la que el autor Maya utilizó a Megurine Luka. Intérprete(s): Megurine Luka (Camui Gackpo) Música y Letra: Maya Ilustración: Kanae Fujishiro. *Nicovideo *Youtube *Piapro (Off Vocal) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Reason of Birth/CD Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Aozora*Pen. *Traducción al español por no sabemos quien la ha traducido, si lo sabes ¡Avísanos!. Kanji= 今　心が無意識が　あなたを求め彷徨う 禁じたはずの行為　止められなくて 今日より明日より　違う未来求めた 願いは　螺旋に消えてゆく… making love?　終ワラズ　変ワラズ endless fake　繰リ返ス　何時モノ衝動ヲ naked double　放サズ　話サズ and taboo…　止メサセズ　タダブツケ合ウダケ　 大きな手が優しく　私の髪を撫でる 薬指の確かな　契約(ちぎり)の証が　胸を刺す 黒く染まりかけた感情 無くしたはずの涙が流れて 白く染められるリピートも マダ終ワラナイ… でも手肢が中心が　あなたを探し啼いてる 溢れ「出された」想い　私の中に 今夜も気がつけば　あなたの上で揺れてる 奥へと感じる罪悪を… making love?　終ワラズ　変ワラズ endless fake　繰リ返ス　何時モノ衝動ヲ naked double　放サズ　話サズ and taboo…　止メサセズ　タダブツケ合ウダケ　 急いた様に上着を　羽織る仕草が嫌い 終わった後あなたは　私を見てない　見てくれない その瞳を　刳り出せるなら 私だけ映すよう飾ってあげる 元ニ戻ラナイヨウニ「アレ」デ 切断シヨウ… もう　あなたに縛られた　心と手首の痕が　 緩マナイ許サナイ　「ソレデモ帰ルノ？」 叫んだ唇も　今は熱く咥えてる 今夜も繰り返す　愚かさを… making love?　終ワラズ　変ワラズ endless fake　繰リ返ス　何時モノ衝動ヲ naked double　放サズ　話サズ and taboo…　止メサセズ　タダブツケ合ウダケ　 愛した回数は　偽りの積みの石 それでも止められない　いつものように 戻りたい戻せない　愛してるから離れて 正気に戻れない　罪悪を… making love?　終ワラズ　変ワラズ endless fake　繰リ返ス　何時モノ衝動ヲ naked double　放サズ　話サズ and taboo…　止メサセズ　タダブツケ合ウダケ　 |-| Romaji= ima kokoro ga muishiki ga anata o motome samayou kinjita hazu no koui tomerarenakute kyou yori ashita yori chigau mirai motometa negai wa rasen ni kiete yuku... making love? oWARAZU kaWARAZU endless fake kurikaeSU itsuMO NO shoudou O naked double hanaSAZU hanaSAZU and taboo... toMESASEZU TADA BUTSUKEAU DAKE ooki na te ga yasashiku watashi no kami o naderu kusuriyubi no tashika na chigiri no akashi ga mune o sasu kuroku somari kaketa kanjou nakushita hazu no namida ga nagarete shiroku somerareru RIPIITO mo MADA oWARANAI... demo te ashi ga nakago ga anata o sagashi naiteru afure "Dasareta" omoi watashi no naka ni konya mo ki ga tsukeba anata no ue de yureteru oku e to kanjiru zaiaku o... making love? oWARAZU kaWARAZU endless fake kurikaeSU itsuMO NO shoudou O naked double hanaSAZU hanaSAZU and taboo... toMESASEZU TADA BUTSUKEAU DAKE seita you ni uwagi o haoru shigusa ga kirai owatta ato anata wa watashi o mitenai mite kurenai sono hitomi o kuridaseru nara watashi dake utsusu you kazatte ageru moto NI modoRANAI YOU NI "ARE" DE setsudan SHIYOU... mou anata ni shibarareta kokoro to tekubi no kizu ga yuruMANAI yuruSANAI "SOREDEMO kaeRU NO?" sakenda kuchibiru mo ima wa atsuku kuwaeteru konya mo kurikaesu orokasa o... making love? oWARAZU kaWARAZU endless fake kurikaeSU itsuMO NO shoudou O naked double hanaSAZU hanaSAZU and taboo... toMESASEZU TADA BUTSUKEAU DAKE aishita kaisuu wa itsuwari no tsumi no ishi soredemo yamerarenai itsumo no you ni modoritai modosenai aishiteru kara hanarete shouki ni modorenai zaiaku o... making love? oWARAZU kaWARAZU endless fake kurikaeSU itsuMO NO shoudou O naked double hanaSAZU hanaSAZU and taboo... toMESASEZU TADA BUTSUKEAU DAKE |-| Español= En este momento mi corazón y subconsciente vagan en busca de ti, no soy capaz de detener estos actos que se supone son prohibidos. Más que hoy, más que mañana yo deseaba un futuro diferente; mi deseo se desvanece en un espiral... haciendo el amor? incambiable final falso estos impulsos habituales desnudos los dos hablemos, no hablemos y taboo... igualemos las palpitaciones Tus grandes manos acarician suavemente mi cabello, con tu dedo anular tocas mi pecho con cierta evidencia de nuestra unión. Las emociones teñidas de negro, mis lagrimas fluyen perdiéndose, Incluso repitiéndose teñidas de blanco, todavía no ha terminado... Pero mi cuerpo y mi ser lloran en busca de ti, dentro de mi, pensamientos se desbordan 'estallando', incluso esta noche, cuando tomo conciencia, estoy temblando constantemente sobre ti, puedo sentir ese pecado dentro mi haciendo el amor? incambiable final falso estos impulsos habituales desnudos los dos hablemos, no hablemos y taboo... igualemos las palpitaciones. Odio el gesto de apresurarte para vestirte nuevamente, después de haber terminado tu no me miras, tu no me miraras. Si puedes alardear acerca de esos ojos, entonces permiteme ser la única decoración en su reflejo. Si no podemos continuar, entonces terminemos con esto... Ya te he atado a mi marcando tu corazón y muñecas, no te soltare, no te perdonare; pero, ¿Regresaremos? Incluso ahora contengo tus gritos con mis labios en mi ardiente boca, esta noche se repite nuevamente nuestra idiotez. haciendo el amor? incambiable final falso estos impulsos habituales desnudos los dos hablemos, no hablemos y taboo... igualemos las palpitaciones. La cantidad de veces que nos amamos es un muro de piedras y falsedad, aun así no puedo detenerme, como siempre. Quiero volver pero no puedo volver y separarnos porque te amo; mi cordura no puede regresar por este pecado. haciendo el amor? incambiable final falso estos impulsos habituales desnudos los dos hablemos, no hablemos y taboo... igualemos las palpitaciones. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Kanae Fujishiro. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por Gackpoid Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009